Return of Destiny
by NarutoxTemarixKyuubi
Summary: Jacob is a street racer with a past. But when he is pulled into another world in the middle of a War how will he survive? Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**YO, YO, YO! WHAT UP PEOPLE! Firstly I'm gonna start off for my Naruto fans. I have been working on my Even Demons can love Chapters so don't get discoraged. It won't take forever like last time. That fanfic will probably be around 15 to 20 chapters if that. **

**So I'll work on that first then I'ma hit the Washing the Pain away fanfic followed by the Naruto x Witchblade crossover. So thats the plan. I should have chapter 5 up before the end of the month :)**

**Ok before I do anything else heres the disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing, 00, Seed or Seed Destiny. I also own nothing from GT5 or NFS! Everything goes to there respective owners. I only own my own OC Character Jacob. **

**Now that I've got that out of the way I want to give credit to Aldeaus for his mechs and for letting me use his idea's in this fanfic. If your wondering this is suppose to be kind of a branch off fic of his current story.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Return of Destiny<strong>_

"Whew they're finally finished." Doctor J stated looking at three of the re-built mobile suits.

"Well we've been working five months on these two alone... not to mention that suit." Doktor S said pointing over his shoulder to the drab gray suit behind him.

"Yes, but we still need a pilot for it. Not to mention pilots for these suits here." Instructor H said.

"Well now... Its a good thing I've been looking at some prime candidates for this matter of the Gundam and have narrowed one and only one pilot who would possibly be able to control this suit. As for the Mercuries Shuivan and the Vayeate Shuivan I think we should let the pilots be the two girls who piloted them before." Doctor J. told them looking at the two mobile suits.

"But thats crazy! Those two are locked up and not to mention they are OZ Prize loyalists. There's no way they would agree to help us." Professor G said staring at Doctor J as if he grew a second head.

"Well while that may be true those two are best fit for these suits. After I watched the old data we had on some of there battles I saw that they were able to begin to unlock the true potential of these two suits. No other pilots have been able to do that, not even when Heero and Trowa piloted them.

"And like G said thats all well and good but their still not going to help us." Said S.

"Well thats where the pilot of the Gundam will come in play."

"What do you mean?" O asked curiously.

"Lets just say the pilot I have picked out has a way of seeing the real you." J said with a smirk.

"Ok well who is this great pilot?"

"His name is Jacob... and like Kira and the others he's from a different earth. He's the only person I've found who has the reaction and potential to pilot this Gundam."

"Wait did you say potential? As in he's a rookie?"

"No I mean potential as in he's never piloted a Mobile suit before." J said with a slight laugh.

The other's just looked at him like he had finally gone senile. "Ummm. You can't be serious J?" S asked.

"Well I never said it was a joke" J replied. "But don't worry this boy will become a great Gundam pilot."

"But still to have someone with absolutly no piloting skills is crazy! And to give him a Gundam of all things is worse!"

"The boy is a fast learner and know's how to adapt to situations like a natural fighter. He'll be fine." J said turning and walking to the door of the hangar.

"Well if you say so. But I still think its too risky." H replied following with the others in toe.

"I know.. but, other pilots are gonna need all the help they can get over there. And with this there chances of success will definatly improve even if only a little. And remember Kira had never piloted a mobile suit before either, and now he's one of our top pilots."

"What you say is true but remember Kira and the others are special. I mean were talking about a normal person who has no idea what real war is like. I'm very doubtful about this." S said.

"Well then... how about I show you why I say this boy is most suited for the Gundam?" J asked as he turned a corner and headed to a computer room at the end of the hall as the others followed.

They all entered the room and J sat to a computer and quickly brought a image up on the large screen in front of the room of a young African American boy who looked to be about nineteen or twenty years old.

"So this is him huh? Doesn't look like much of a fighter either... in fact he looks like the type that would be the first to run home to mommy if something happened." O said looking at the picture.

"Remember O, looks can be deceiving." J told him as he flipped to the next frame which was a paused video of a cars or more precisely a white and blue Shelby GT500 Mustang that was in the group. "This is why I chose him..." J said in a serious tone as he clicked play on the video.

For hours they sat in that room looking at pictures and watching video footage of this mysterious youth, constantly debating bringing the boy to there world to pilot the re-built Gundam for them and to aid the other pilots if need be.

"Well after weighing the pro's and cons of bringing him he the pro's seem to slightly outweigh the cons." H said as they finished watching the last piece of footage of the youth inching out another racer at the finish.

"As much as I hate to say it I agree." O replied.

"So were all in agreement then?" J asked looking at the group. They all nodded confirming they agreed to let young Jacob be the new pilot of the re-built Gundam. "Good so first thing in the morning we start setting up the warp gate to bring him here." J said with a satisfied smirk. He loved getting his way.

"ACHOO! (Sniff, Sniff) huh... wonder who's talking about me?..."

Little did Jacob know his already dangerously wild and crazy life was gonna get a lot wilder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning.

(BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!) "Ughhh..." Jacob groaned as the his alarm clock went off reading 9.45 A.M. (BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!) _"Rrrrggg... Why the fuck did I set this thing again?.." _

(BEEP BEEP BEE-) "OK I'M UP DAMMIT!" He shouted as the threw the small clock into the wall breaking it. "God those things are annoying! I swear if I get another clock as a gift I'll..."

"Agr...well I'm up now. Best get the day started. Still don't remember why I set the damn thing." He said to himself as he crawled out of bed and headed to the shower.

"Well lets see what I have planned for today." He thought out loud as he turned the hot and cold water on. "Hmm... well first off I defiantly need some new tires. Then lets see... oh I need to replace the catalytic converter and exhaust system, and lastly start to replace the ECU later today."

10 mins later he was fully dressed in dark blue faded South Pole jeans, a green Docker button up shirt and black Puma running shoes. "Ok first stop the tire shop!" He said as he grabbed his keys and walked to his garage.

Once in his garage he walked down to three top quality cars. A white Ford Mustang GT500 with blue stripes tuned up too 540hp. Whipple Supercharger and some new headers are the only things that have been done so far.

Second to it was actually his favorite a Nissan GT-R R35 in the stock silver. Over all it looked like a completely stock car, but this was FAR from stock. He did more work on this more than any of the other two. He increased the displacement to 3.9 ltrs and upgraded the stock turbo's to two 48mm turbo's and increased boost up too 19 pounds. Along with a list of other upgrades to keep efficiency and reliability the car now pushed 645hp.

And third and his most prized car a Mclaren F1. (What else needs to be said) No upgrades or anything needed. Just raw power from that 618 Hp N/A V12 BMW engine. Hell its so fast it even makes him nervous driving it.

"_Sigh... I never get tired walking in to this sight." _He said as he opened the door to the Mustang. The car started with a loud Roar before he pressed a button to open the garage door.

Once opened he put the car in reverse and floored it peeling out of the garage. Once outside he hit the same button and the door closed before he threw the car into first gear and tore off down the street towards the main road leaving a trail of smoke and tire marks behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So were finished setting it up now." J said looking at the others.

"Yes we should be able to warp him here now" G said looking at the large machine.

"Good lets fire it up! The sooner he gets here the sooner he can begin his training." J told them walking over to a control panel on the side of the large machine. After a few minutes of typing on the control panel he the portal started to open up and you could see the other world on the other side.

"Well now lets find him." J said as he started scanning for the young boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob was roaring down the streets swerving between on coming traffic and squeezing through gaps in cars that no normal driver would be able to make.

"WHOOOOO HOOO! MAN I LOVE DOING THIS!" He shouted to himself as he drifted around another corner barely missing two other drivers. "Man at this rate I'll make it to the shop in record time!"

He continued driving like a mad man for another mile before slowing down and pulling into a rather bleak looking workshop. "Yo Shane man what up!"

"Nothin man every things cool. I take it your here for those parts you ordered?"

"Yeah sorry to rush you and everything but as you know I got a real big race coming up. I'll pay ya back later."

"Of course bro. Just be careful out there. By the way didn't you have a race today or something? Gonna look bad if you don't show."

"Oh Shit! Now I remember why I set the alarm! Dammit! I gotta go man!"

"Umm what about the stuff and the tires!"

"Just hold them! I'll be back later!" Jacob yelled as he ran out the door.

Hopping into the car he quickly put the car in reverse before backing out onto the road before putting it into first and peeling off down the street. _"Shit shit shit shit! I only got four minutes to make it to the other side of town!"_ He thought as he kicked the clutch breaking the rear tires free and putting the car into a drift around a hard left turn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Found him." J told the others.

"Its about time." G replied.

"You guy's go ahead and tell the other's I'll bring the boy to them soon so they can give him the full details of whats going on." J told the others as he started preparations to warp the boy to there world.

The others turned and walked off to inform the others but O decided to stick around. "Hmm... What is it O?" J asked seeing the the large man still standing there.

"Nothing. The others can fill them in and start preparations on the suits. I would rather be here if things get hairy... plus there's something I want to check."

"I see..." J replied with a smirk having a good idea of why the man stayed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Almost there... WHAT!" He shouted as he screeched to a halt behind a line of traffic. "AAHH SHIT!" He swore as he looked at the long line.

"Now I'll never make it in ti-...hmm..." He said as he saw a side road that was closed for constructions. _"Heh... Well lets hope this leads me where I need to go."_ And with that thought he sped off down the dirt covered road.

"Aww man.. note to self fix suspension to be able to handle gravel!" He fought the wheel to keep the car straight.

"**Well in a few moments you won't need to worry about dirt roads my boy."** A voice said through his radio.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He stopped the car as he heard the voice.

"**Me and my colleagues would like to borrow your talent."** The voice said as a large black hole opened up on the road in front of him sucking in the surroundings.

"I don't know what going on but I'm getting the hell up out of here." He replied as he put the car in reverse and held the gas wide open. "Dammit not good..." He swore out loud to himself as he could still feel the car sliding to the anomaly.

He slid closer until the front of his car touched the hole and he vanished into it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J and O were walking towards the vehicle to retrieve the boy who they were positive was unconscious only to find he hadn't completely blacked out after the warp.

"Ughhhh... What the hell was that?" He asked looking around dazed. "Huh... whats going on! Why am I in some factory or something! How did I get here one second I'm driving next I-" He stopped as he remembered the event that took place before he had his brief black out.

"I see your still conscious young lad. Thats good. It means we can get started sooner than I thought." J said as he played with his mustache walking towards the car with O on his left.

"Wait! Your the voice that was on my radio! Who are you and how the hell did I get here! And what the hell was that... thing! A Black Hole!"

"My my full of questions aren't we? I feel it would be easier to explain if you simply followed me." J said as he turned leaving the boy sitting there.

"Teh... Well I guess I got no choice seeing as my cars fried now..." He said looking at the smoke coming from under the hood. "And I wouldn't have gotten far anyway seeing as I'm in some massive hangar."

With that he got out of the car and started walking in the direction the old man went in. Though he had to wonder why the big guy stayed behind.

"_I don't like this...something feels off about this guy."_ He thought as he neared O.

O just looked at him with a calculating stare as the boy approached he knew what he was going to do. But he wanted to see how the boy would react to certain situations.

"Follow me brat." Was all O said as he too turned and started walking to the other end of the hangar were J had disappeared to.

"Teh don't boss me around like I'm some kid ya old fart..." Jacob replied and as soon as he did the guy stopped on a dime turned around and threw a hard right hook at him which he barely ducked under and countered with a hard left jab to the ribs.

Grinning that he had landed a hard hit on the bigger man. "Is that all?" O said looking down at the boy with a bored expression. His grin instantly getting wiped off of his face.

And before he could react O had slugged him in the gut knocking most of the air from his lungs causing him to drop on one knee. O continued his assault by trying to bring his fist straight down only to see the boy roll on the ground and dodge the punch which left O to hit solid metal floor.

"_Danm that bastard hits hard!"_ He thought as he struggled to catch his breath. _"Oh shit... its a good thing I moved or-" _He didn't finish the thought when he saw the large dent the mans fist left on the floor.

"Ok enough playing around your letting me outta here! If not I'll just have to go through you with force!" He yelled at O.

"HAHAHA! You really think you can beat me! Someone like you! Thats really funny kid." O laughed at the kids taunts.

"I've taken on bigger than you..."

"Size means nothing."

"Yeah your right... because big things come in small packages!" He shouted as he ran directly at O.

O seeing the first punch coming simply pushed his punch to the side but wasn't expecting him to use his bodies rotation to perform a round house kick afterwards and got hit across the face hard. And not wanting to let up as soon as his foot hit the ground he charged back at O and jabbed him right in the gut followed by a hard uppercut making the larger man stumble back.

O quickly regained his footing and prepared for the charging boy. Once the boy was upon him he dodged the right hook to his face and kicked the boy in the ribs so hard it send him sliding across the floor.

"_Ok... that one hurt."_ He said as he felt how painfully numb his body was after receiving the massive kick. He could only watch as the large man was now towering over him. "Well... finish it." He spat but surprisingly the man didn't try to attack him anymore. In fact he held out a hand to help him up.

"What?" He asked looking at the larger man taking his hand.

O just gave a light smile and pulled him to his feet as he clutched his ribs. "Sorry about that... had to make sure for myself if you were worthy enough to handle the tasks ahead."

"Test... trying to kill me was your idea of a damn test!" Jacob said glaring at the man still unconvinced of his actions.

"Well well I see you and Master O are getting along already" J said with a light laugh as he stood at the door way looking at the two. Seeing Jacob beaten and battered before looking at O standing next to him he looked ok but he could definitely see the older man was in some discomfort and had a few bruises to boot.

"Well come now... theres still a lot left to be explained." He said walking off again.

Jacob began walking or in his case limping to the door which the old guy had gone through. Though he was still weary about the big guy behind him. He quickly caught up with the older man and followed him outside and into another hangar.

"_Oh shit... I'm not just caught! I'm in some form of military base or something! This can't be good. I'm out gunned out experienced and out classed... overall I'm fucked."_ He thought before going into the large hanger.

The large doors closed behind him as he walked in leaving the building in complete darkness. He really hated the darkness. It always made him feel very uncomfortable. "Hey old man! Whats going on?" He asked obviously nervous.

"Now then... lets get some lights on shall we." he said obviously ignoring the boy's question. And with a snap of his fingers the hangar lit up blinding Jacob for a second. He once his eyes got focused to the light he took several steps back stunned at what he saw.

In front of him stood three giant robots. "Wha-.. What the hell are those things!" He said as his voice trembled slightly.

J smirked walking over "Mobile suits..." He told him.

"Mobile suits!"

"Yes. In the case of these three though they've gone well beyond normal mobile suits. These boy are the tools of war here."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Tools of war! And here! Where is 'here'! I still have no clue as to whats going on as YOUR NOT REALLY EXPLAINING ANYTHING!"

"Now now no need to shout. I may be old but I'm not def. I said I would explain everything and I will. Now follow me in here would you he said as he walked into a side room followed closely by Jacob and O.

"You probably don't know this but you aren't on your earth anymore."

"My earth! Theres only one earth old man and were standing on it. This ain't some science fiction movie, and I'm not stupid so don't talk to me like I am."

"But what he's saying is true."

"How can I believe you? Where's your proof huh?"

"We have all the proof we need right here." J said as he brought up a calender showing the date.

"Huh! What kind of calender is that? December 12th A.C 199? What the hell?"

"But that isn't all that thing that brought you here was and interdenominational warp gate. See lad what you don't know is that we are about to go into one of the biggest wars sense the Eve wars. And before you ask all of the little details and things of the past will be explained by someone else." He told him as he saw the boy getting ready to ask more questions.

"Now what all of us originally thought was that there were actually five different earths." he said as he pointed them out on a large map of the galaxy. "But after further research I found out that there were not five but six worlds, the sixths being your own."

"We had a feeling that we would be going to war soon and started rebuilding those mobile suits you saw outside in the hangar. But the only problem was that there were no other pilots that could use the suits."

"Uh huh... so your saying is that you warped me here from my world to your world... but for what purpose?"

"I already said it. We need your skill for this war."

"War! Look buddy I'm a driver not a warrior. I don't know anything about war other than what I see on the news. I don't know how to fight, be stealthy, or any of that other stuff and if you haven't noticed I'm not really one to take orders." He told the two older guy's.

"Heheh... Well your not the only one who's not good a following orders. We've got thirty plus other pilots with the same reputation of disobeying orders." O chuckled lightly at the thought of how many times any of the pilots have gone against direct orders.

"But still I'm not good at any type of combat, I don't know tactics, and well-"

"Look we know everything about you. Your past, your mistakes, everything. We also know that you will be more than good enough for this." J said as Jacob glared at him.

"How do you-"

"It doesn't really matter how we know but its that we do know."

Jacob just sighed looking at the two older men. "I take it I'm doing this whether I want to or not huh."

"Something like that. Now lets go introduce you to some of your superiors." J said walking through the door on the opposite side of the room.

He followed them through the door to see a small group of people standing in the room. "Umm... hi?" He waved sheepishly too the group receiving a few smiles and some glares as well.

"Hi there. I'm sorry to have to pull you into something like this but with whats about to happen we could really use all the help we can get." The tall man told him holding out his hand.

"So I've been told..." He replied shaking his hand firmly.

"Yes. Oh where are my manners, I haven't introduced my self yet. I am Field Marshal Treize Khushrenada, the man over there is Colonel Cyrene Wind, and you've already met Master O and Doctor J, and these are there colleagues Doktor S, Instructor H, Professor G and Howard. They are the men who built those mobile suits." The man known as Treize said.

"Seriously! Those six old guys built those machines! C'mon you gotta be yanking my leg."

"Looks can be deceiving young man." the man known as Cyrene said walking towards him. "Now if you don't mind we have a lot of explaining to do." He told him as he pointed toward the seats behind him.

Sighing Jacob walked over and sat in the front row seat which was facing a blank wall. The room lights went out and a projector started bringing up images. _"Arrggg... why do I get the feeling this is gonna be a REALLY long lecture... I hate lectures!"_ He thought to himself.

"You could say this is going to be like a lecture but this may be the most important lecture of your life so listen good." Cyrene said as he looked down at the younger boy guessing what he was thinking.

"Ok ok..." He replied to the mans hard gaze.

Once the images started rolling Treize and Cyrene started explaining everything that was going on and everything that had happened in the past. It took over four hours of long explaining but as much as he hated lectures he sat quietly and listened instinctively to every word they said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An Hour and a Half later.

"So now your up to speed with everything that has happened right." Cyrene asked and in which he received a serious nod in return.

"As you can see its not just there world that is in danger. Its all of ours, the A.C, C.E, A.D and your world too." Treize said in a serious tone making sure the boy understood just how serious this war was.

"So after going through three wars through two different era's your pretty much your going into a fourth war in a third era?" he asked receiving nods. "And you need my help to pilot this so called Gundam to make sure that this mission Operation Mythos is a complete success?"

"Precisely." Treize responded.

Sighing he looked up at the two men in front of him. "So what am I suppose to do huh? How am I suppose to pilot this Gundam thing? I already told those old guy's I have no military or piloting experiences at all. The only thing I'm good at is driving... thats its."

"Hmmm... well then. Milliardo how many day's until we leave?"

"Six day's. Why?"

"Good... if the files are right about you it shouldn't take you less than that to learn how to pilot the Gundam." Treize told Jacob. Its still early let me show you what you'll be working with for the remainder of your stay here." He said walking towards the door he came in with J and O.

He followed the man back into the hangar where the three mobile suits stood and the older scientist at the base of the one in the center.

"The one in the middle will be yours." Treize said looking at the Gundam.

"Huh? Mine?"

"Yes. Yours."

He walked towards the suit and the five old men before stopping just in front of them. "So this is a Gundam..."

"Indeed... the XXXG-01DD the Dark Destiny Gundam." the man known as Professor G told him.

"Hmmm... the Dark Destiny Gundam... my Gundam." He said looking back at the large suit in front of him. "So umm... what type of weapons do I have to work with." He asked.

"Glad you asked." Instructor H responded. "This is actually the second variation of the Destiny Gundam, but there are some minor and drastic changes from the original."

"Firstly this Gundam is currently powered by a ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor. We didn't have enough time or recorces to make another Gundanium Nuclear Fusion reactor like the other Gundams so we went with that. Slightly less power output normally but with some work from me and my colleagues we were able to get the power output to match that of the other Gundams so power won't be a problem."

"Ok because it would suck balls if this thing shut down on me at an impromptu time."

"Now for Equipment and design features we also had to make do with what we had and gave you theVariable Phase Shift armor or (VPS) armor for short. Normally we would equip the Gundams with Gundanium but like before we were running low on materials and man power from non-stop work on all of the other units and ships."

"Well whats the difference between this Phase Shift armor and this Gundanium armor." Jacob asked.

"The difference is that Gundanium is five times more durable than normal Phase Shift armor not to mention five times lighter as well." Doktor S told him.

"But after a lot of extra hours put in by us just like the Nuclear reactor we were able to find a way to lighten the armor by four times a much and increasing its durability by three times above the normal Phase Shift. We call this armor Phase Shift 2." Howard responded.

"As for other features we have in place the Neutron Jammer Cancelers so the suit can funtion in the C.E. And the most important feature of the suit are the wings on the back. The wings of light." H said.

"Wings of Light? Like they light up?"

"Something like that. You see the Destiny Gundams wings of light use a variant of the "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system of the GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam, the Destiny Gundam can generate a pair of "wings of light," if you will, allowing for high-speed movement. During this high speed movement, the wings of light scatter Mirage Colloid particles to create afterimages of the suit in the surrounding area. The Destiny Gundam is also equipped with a pair of "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators on each arm."

"As you can see a solid shield can be equipped to the suit but I highly doubt you'll need it." G said continuing his rant.

"Other armaments are two MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head,two RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerangs mounted on shoulders,which can also double as beam sabers. One MMI-714 "Arondight" or anti-ship sword which is stored in right wing and two MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannons. And lastly in replacement of the original M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon we or should I say Doctor J replaced it with a High output Buster Rifle based off of the Wing Gundam Custom which is mounted in the left wing." O said listing off all of the suits weapons. "Oh and the MA-BAR73/S high-energy beam rifle."

Jacob could only whistle as he heard the long list of weapons. "So simply put its a walking army" He said with a slight laugh.

"The suit was originally designed by Field Marshal Khushrenada. It was primarily a close to mid range suit but this upgraded model focuses more on speed than anything while increasing its attack range too. So now it can be used for long range attacks to a degree."

"Its built for speed huh... I like this thing already." He said walking towards the Gundam. "So uhhh.. what speeds we talking about here?"

"Upwards of Mach 7." Cyrene with a slight smile seeing the boy freeze in his tracks.

"A say what? Ummmm... hehe... I must have heard wrong. Did you say Mach 7?"

"Yes its the second fastest Gundam we have next to the Selatial Wing which can reach speeds of Mach 10 plus." Cyrene replied.

"Oh and how will I stay conscious?"

"It shouldn't be a problem for you... I've seen your record. You may not no it but a normal human body can only take about seven to eight G's of pressure before they would lose consciousness. While a fighter pilot would normally be at his limit of 10 to 12 G forces."

"Exactly and this is pushing well over 12 G forces."

"I wasn't finished. Now what I was going to say was the vehicle you drove once called the X1 was pushing your body to over 16 G's of pressure in cornering and up to 18 G's in braking. You shouldn't have a problem as the suit should produce similar G forces at max speed." He said looking at the dumb struck boy.

"That much! Damn I knew I was pushing some heavy G's but Christ thats a lot."

"I suggest you get a good feel for your Gundam tonight because your training with it will begin first thing in the morning." Treize yelled up as Jacob was already ascending to the cockpit.

"Hey before ya'll go how do you open-" He was cut off as the cockpit opened on its own. "Huh... Never mined."

"You installed that system didn't you?" Treize asked looking at the old scientists.

"Yes... And we also installed something to help him with his piloting skills too." J replied with a smirk as the other scientists chuckled.

Cyrene and Treize just sighed. "You know you guy's really are evil." Cyrene said.

"Not evil.. just a little insane is all." J replied as the others burst into laughter causing Cyrene and Treize to sweat drop at the six.

In the cockpit Jacob was amazed by just how advanced it was. He had no clue what did what. _"Oh man... there's no way I can figure this out how to even get this thing to move in one night! Let alone going into a war with it in a week!"_ Jacob thought to himself.

"**Well thats what I'm here for."** said a strange feminine voice as the suit started up on its own.

"What the hell! Who said that!"

"**I did."** The voice said as a girl no older than him appeared on the monitor in front of him. She had long brown hair that was dragging past her feet. Her legs from her knee's down were covered in armor that looked like the legs of his mobile suit. Her arms were the same also having the lower part of her arms and hands covered in armor like his suits along with a piece covering her chest. But the most striking things about here were that she even had the Wings on her back like the Destiny's also, and her deep acid green eyes which had two red streaks beneath them as if she was crying tears of blood.

"And who are you?" He asked with a dumb expression.

"**I am the AI built into the suit to help you with your piloting and other things you may need in combat such as information and help with strategies."** She said staring at him her expression almost void of emotion.

"Well... Ummm.. do you have a name at least? If your going to be helping me I want to at least know your name."

"**I don't have a name. I was made for the sole purpose of assisting the pilot of the Gundam names are not important to me."** She replied emotionlessly.

"Well there important to me! And I'm not just gonna leave you nameless! So your getting a name whether you like it or not! Now lets see..." He sat in the cockpit thinking for several minutes but couldn't come up with a good name for her and she wasn't exactly helping.

"Hey..."

"**Yes?"**

"You said your built into the Gundam right.?"

"**Correct."**

"So in a sense you are the Gundam?" He asked._ "And it would explain why she looks so much like the Gundam."_

"**You could say that."**

"Great then I already know your name. Its Destiny!" He said as he slapped himself on the head for not realizing the obvious.

"**Destiny..."** She said blandly.

"Ok AI or not I am definitely going to work on your people skills. I can't stand depressed people." He said. _"Other than the fact that she's almost emotionless she's kinda cute." _

"**I heard that..."** She said shocking him.

"How did you?"

"**In this cockpit there is a system called the Z.E.R.O SYSTEM. Its a system which normally show the pilot different outcomes of battles or situations and gives the pilots the best options for the mission to succeed. But the down fall was that the system would also show the worst outcomes of the battles too and if you weren't mentally stable you would go temporally insane from the information overload."**

"**I am here to prevent that from happening by sorting the information so it doesn't overload the pilot and he or she can focus more on the battle so I'll be giving you verbally what the information the Z.E.R.O SYSTEM predicts as the best outcome. Which comes to my point that with it being directly linked to the pilots brain and I being integrated into all systems means I am directly linked to your brain, so I know every thought that crosses your mind."** She explained getting a glare from the boy.

"Teh... well just tell me what I need to do and stay the hell out of my head." He said frustrated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well well. It sounds like there getting along just fine." G said with a laugh listening to the boy arguing with his Gundam.

"Well its not as bad as Heero with Katrina and the Selatiel Wing." J said playing with his mustache.

"That was a bad day for all of us." Treize said wincing slightly remembering how angry Heero was after his first time with the suit.

"Indeed it was... but unlike Heero and Katrina who's memories were stored in the system we created a completely new A.I and integrated it into the very suit itself."

"Well that should be interesting. Now the other question I have is have you found pilots for the other two suits?" Cyrene asked.

"I have found the pilots."

"Who are they?"

"We already have them..." J said with a sly smile.

"We do? Who?"

"Luna Armonia and Soris Armonia." He said causing Cyrene and Treize to look at the older man like he had gone of the deep end.

"You can't be serious! Those two hate us with a passion! Plus there in prison."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard to persuade them... and that boy will be more than enough to convince them to stay with us. As for getting them out of prison you two should have no problem doing that."

Sighing Treize looked at the older scientists. "I'll see what I can do... It'll take some work but I might be able to work something with them."

"Treize you can't be serious."

"I am. We need as much fire power as we can get to end this as quickly as possible."

"How soon do you think you could get them out? We would also like to see how the Mercuries Shuivan and the Vayeate Shuivan do in combat along with the Destiny Gundam."

"Well if I go now I should be able to have them released by morning." He told the older man.

"Good that means we can test all of the suits one time."

"Well I best leave... trying to convince those two is going to take some time... you coming?"

"Right behind you..." Cyrene said following Treize out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Do you understand now?" Or do you need me to explain it again?"**

"Nah... I think I got the gist of what I'm suppose to do... it just comes down to mastering it." He told her. _"Still don't know how they expect me to figure all this out in a week."_

"**Do not worry. I shall help you as best I can to help you understand everything."**

"Heheh Thanks." he said looking at her with a smile. "Though I do have a few questions."

"**What is it?"**

"What do you know about those two there?" He asked pointing to the suits on each side of his.

"**The black one on the right is the OZ-13MSX1 the Vayeate. It was designed as a long range attack suit. The one next to you is an upgraded model of the original Vayeate the OZ-13MSX1B-S the Vayeate Shuivan. The original only mounted one beam cannon that was supposedly as strong as this Gundams Buster Rifle. This upgraded model has two making its fire power twice as strong. And unlike this Gundam it has an external energy collector so it can fire its cannons as much as needed in case of a extended battle."**

"Wow thats a lot of power. But it doesn't look like it has any other weapons? Kinda hard to fight if your opponents get in close huh?"

"**Yes which in turn brings us to the white suit on the left. The OZ-13MSX2 the Mercurius. The Mercurius is the sister suit to the Vayeate specializing in close range defense. Like the Vayeate this is an upgraded model of the original the OZ-13MSX2B-S The Mercurius Shuivan. The original Mercurius was mounted with ten planet defenders while this one has twenty."**

"What are planet defenders?"

"**The planet defenders are those discs on its back. Those discs produce a electro magnetic energy field that can protect the suit or other suits from beam attacks. It can even withstand up to three shots from the Buster rifle. It can also act as an offensive weapon and create and electric field around and enemy suit and send an electro magnetic pulse through the suit and the cockpit."**

"Hmm."

"**The Mercurius Shuivan though has more planet defenders and more power so it can protect the suit from heavier attacks like the Buster Rifle now. The suit also comes with a Crash shield which can physically stop attacks if necessary, and it also doubles as the suits primary weapon as a beam saber which comes out of the center."**

"**Its also mounted with beam gun but it doesn't have a lot of power. Its primarily for defensive purposes."**

"Wow... one offense and one defense. So I take it-"

"**These two suits were built in tandem work with each other. The Vayeate uses its long range attacks while the Mercurius uses its planet defenders to protect the Vayeate and keep the opponent from getting close to the sister unit by staying in close."**

"Thats a scary combo if used right."

"**Indeed. Though the flaw is that if one suit gets damaged or destroyed the other would have no way of defending itself."**

"Hmmm... Hey do you know anything about any other mobile suits?"

"**Hope your comfortable because this is going to be a long day."** She said.

"_Ohh goody... and I could have sworn she actually sounded amused when she said that."_

"**Lets start with the first and the original suit. The Tallgeese." **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Day:

Jacob was up much earlier than usual. Reason being Cyrene had abruptly waken him up from his sleep telling him to be ready and out side with his Gundam within the next 20 mins.

As he walked down the hall to the area he had been directed to go he grumbled to himself about his new superior. _"See this is exactly why the hell I didn't join the military in the first place. Its fucking six A.M! Its bad enough I'm up this early but I was up late with Destiny going over controls and information on the other mobile suits that was available and with piloting tips and simulations."_

Walking outside he saw a large open runway where his Dark Destiny Gundam was already standing outside waiting for him.

"So what am I suppose to do today?" He asked yawning walking up to the group noticing some new faces. "Huh? Who are they?"

"Hi I am Ruido Resonance. This is my wife Marlene and our friend Chall Acustica." He said as he introduced the new faces.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he shook Ruido's hand. "So what do I have to do today?"

"Today were going to start on getting you use to the basics. Walking and what not." Cyrene said.

"Already know it."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah me and the Destiny were up pretty much all night. She showed me all the controls and how to move the suit and did a lot of combat simulators with me. Ya know at first it seemed kinda difficult but after a few tries I found it was relatively simple. Hell after awhile it just felt like one really big video game." He said as the other stood there a little shocked.

"Well then if what you say is true we'll move onto the second half of your training. Combat training." Treize told him.

"Cool... after getting a more detailed description of all of my weapons and upgrades I've been wanting to test them out. So when do we start?"

"Whenever your ready. Once your in your mobile suit give us the signal and we can begin." Treize replied.

"Sweet" And with that he took off towards the Destiny quickly ascending the suit. Once inside Destiny appeared on the monitor to his left.

"**This is a big leap from walking and combat simulations. Are you sure your ready for this?"** She asked seeing him strap himself in and started doing his final checks.

"Yep! As much as I hate to say it they hit the nail on the head when they said I was a fast learner. But I really wouldn't have gotten anything done if it wasn't for your help." he told her with a small smile.

"**I already told you helping the pilot was the reason I was created."**

"Ya ya... any way lets get this started." He said as he brought the systems online and the Gundam started up as its eyes glowed eerie green in the morning sunlight.

He turned the suit to the tower which everyone had gone in and gave a thumbs up towards it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you really think he's ready Treize? I mean this is a big jump for only having one night in a completely new suit. Let alone never having piloted something like this before." Chall asked.

"I understand your concern but we'll see how he does once we start these tests. If he does as good as the scientists think he should he may be like Kira and some of the others."

"Well then lets begin the test." Cyrene said. "Well start with something simple. Some old Leos should make good for target practice. Sending out mobile dolls."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok were starting off with some target practice. Destroy the mobile suits." Cyrene ordered.

"Got it."

Immediately after that was said 5 Old Leo mobile suits landed on the other side of the field.

"Hey Destiny what are those?"

"**Those are Leo's. They were mass produced mobile suits based on the Tallgeese. There lower level than the original but had multiple attachments from Dober Guns, to Beam rifles and even Beam Sabers. Z.E.R.O SYSTEM predicts threat as minor."**

"Minor huh? Well we'll see." He said as he raised the beam rifle and took aim at the suits.

"**Wait."**

"Huh? What is it?"

"**First activate the Phase Shift 2."**

"OH! Yeah I completely forgot, thanks for reminding me."

With that he hit the switch activating the PS2 armor as the suit changed color. Its normal drab gray appearance disappearing as the torso and shoulders and arm guards changed color to a deep metallic purple while the sides turned to a deep metallic crimson color. The wings were also deep crimson with purple highlights and the tears under the eyes turned deep blood red. The rest of the suit turned a faded white color.

"Ok lets do this." He careful aim and fired the first shot taking the head off the first Leo followed quickly by a second shot taking off the arm with the Dober gun and then a third shot taking off the left leg. He did this with all of the remaining Leos also.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not bad now lets try some moving targets. Release the Aries." Cyrene commanded and a wave of seven Aries units launched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Destiny?"

"**OZ-07AMS Aries. Its mainly a suit made for aerial combat. Threat level minimal." **

"Ok.. just like last time." He said as he locked onto the first Aries and fired taking the right wing off causing the suit to fall out of the sky. He quickly dispatched of the other six in the same fashion.

"**You need to be faster. In combat the enemy will be more wild and harder to hit. There not going to just let you hit them."**

"Yeah I know. You know I'm still getting the hang of this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now lets see how he does against some targets that fire back."

"Milliardo..."

"Huh?"

"Send out some Tauruses and Virgo II's. Also set them on destroy mode." Treize said looking out at the Gundam.

"Treize I can't do that. He may have been able to shoot a few low level suits but he can't handle that." Cyrene protested.

"Maybe he can and maybe he can't. Regardless we need to show him how real combat will be and help him prepare."

Sighing Cyrene looked at Treize. "Ok but if something happens its on you. Sending out Tauruses and Virgo II's mobile dolls. Set on destroy mode, target the Destiny Gundam." Cyrene said as the dolls responded to the voice command and took off towards the runway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm..." He looked as a group of suits flew out and streaked towards him. "What are those?" He didn't get chance to get a reply as a Virgo II fired its high powered beam cannon forcing him to dodge the high powered beam.

"WHAT THE HELL! THATS LIVE AMMO!" He said as he raised the beam shield blocking another beam this time from a Taurus.

"**Targets are four WF-02MD Virgo II's mobile dolls, and six OZ-12MS Taurus mobile dolls. Threat level high. Commence destruction of all units."** Destiny said with little emotion.

"Shit! Thats easier said than done!" He said as he blocked another beam shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See Treize its to much, even if he's in a Gundam." Cyrene said looking at his long time friend.

"Just wait Milliardo." Doctor J said as him and the other scientists continued watching the boy block the shots.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok enough of this defense bull crap!" He quickly dropped the shield and activated the thrusters for the first time and charged the wall of Virgo II's while dodging the fire from above from the Tauruses.

He raised the beam rifle and fired only to watch as the beam was stopped dead by the suits planet defenders.

"**Head on attacks like that won't work. You need a plan. Firstly you need to break apart there formation and take them down one at a time. Shoot down the Tauruses first."**

"Those the flying ones right!" He asked.

"**Yes take those down and then we'll focus on the Virgo's."**

"Got it!" And with that he dropped the beam shield and shot skywards head on to a formation of three Taurus units. "I've got to time this just right."

He rolled and dodged the incoming beam shots and once he got close enough he reached back with his left arm and grabbed the Buster Rifle. He quickly took aim and fired the powerful beam right down the center of the units formation destroying one that failed to dodge in time.

As the other two streaked off he quickly dispatched of them while they dodged the beam from the Buster Rifle. He fired the beam rifle hitting each suits thrusters causing them to crash into the ground in a hellish explosion. Turning quickly he rolled as the second group of Tauruses fired there heavy beam cannons.

He flew down and streaked low to the ground while dodging and blocking shots from the Virgo's before flying right up behind one of the Tauruses and fired two shots destroying the beam cannon and thrusters.

He followed suit and destroyed the other two in similar fashion as he continued his onslaught of quickly immobilizing and destroying the mobile dolls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor J and the others were smiling ear to ear as they saw the Destiny destroying the mobile dolls. "Very nice don't you think?"

"Indeed.. so far its performance has been remarkable. But it still hasn't even scratched the surface of the Gundams potential." Instructor H replied.

Cyrene stood looking with a calculating stare as he saw the Destiny disable the first Virgo. "Well Treize is this what you were expecting?" He asked looking at the man.

"He's definitely good. To be able to fight that well after one night is an amazing feat, but it seems to me like he's relying to much on the Gundams abilities and not on his own skill." Treize replied watching Jacob disable the last two Virgo's with the two beam boomerangs.

"I would have to agree. He's good to learn this much after a night of nothing but simulations but he is relying to much on the suit. I'll have to train with him to get him to rely on his own skill more and teach him how to fight against multiple opponents."

"That would be good. If he's learned this much in a night he should be able to handle himself by the the time we leave for the mission."

"Treize did you get them?" J asked looking at the Destiny standing among the disabled mobile dolls.

"Yes..."

"Good now would be the prime time to test all three of them at once." J replied with a smirk.

"Milliardo I'll be back."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"To get his future partners..." And with that he walked out of the door to the tower.

"Wait I'll come with you." Ruido said following Treize.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hhhhaaa...hhaaaa... That... was hard..." He said out of breath looking at the disabled mobile suits.

"**All targets confirmed destroyed." **Destiny said in her usual emotionless voice.

"Yo... is that all?" He asked as he opened a line with the tower.

Cyrene appeared on the video. "No apparently there is one more test before were done."

"Why does it sound like this wasn't something you were expecting?..."

"Because its something I really wasn't expecting. And if what going to happen what I think is going to happen, then that last exercise is going to be child's play compared to what you may have to face." He replied seriously.

Groaning Jacob slouched in his seat some. "Why do I have a really bad feeling now that you've said that."

"Just be on your toes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey sis are you really gonna help these guys?"

"As much as I really don't want to its better than rotting away in this cell for the rest of my life. Plus they said we would be piloting mobile suits to help some random guy or something. But if we play our cards right we can just take the suits and force our way out."

"Soris... you know its going to take more than that to get out of here. I say we go with there little plan for now and then wait for our chance to escape when the moments right."

"Teh. Luna you always gotta try and make things so complicated."

"Shh someones coming."

Both women quieted down as they heard the door open to there cell block. Soon the man who had made them there deal was standing outside their cell.

"Its time... for you to meet your future partner." Treize told them.

"Fine. A deals a deal I guess." Soris said as she and Luna stood and walked towards Treize as the cell door opened.

Treize and Ruido guided them out of the jail to their awaiting mobile suits while explaining the situation of what was happening on the way there. Once in the hangar they watched as the two girls started ascending their respective mobile suits. But before they got to close the hatch Treize gave them one strong warning.

"I would highly suggest that you two behave and not try to escape. I have the remote self destruct button for each of your suits. So trying to escape would be the worst thing you could think of." He told them receiving glares from the two.

"Wouldn't think about it." Soris said sarcastically as the cockpit hatch closed.

"Think he's serious?" Luna asked opening a private line with Soris.

"I wouldn't put it past them... For once I think I will go with your plan." She replied as she started doing her inspection of her suit. "Holy shit! Luna are you seeing this!"

"Yeah! My suits been upgraded! Its twice as powerful as it was before!"

"Mine too! My cannons output has been doubled! And speed and mobility has been increased too!"

"Well lets get going to this training or whatever they said we were suppose to do with this guy."

And with that they started the suits forward towards the hangar doors."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking back into the control room Treize noticed Marlene and Chall staring at him.

"Treize... are you sure about this?" Marlene asked. "From what Cyrene said those two hate us. Even if you did make a deal with them. And to put them against him is crazy."

"I know it is... but what I've learned is that you never know what a person can really do until you put there life on the line." He stated as he looked out to the training field.

"If you say so but wouldn't it have been wiser to send one of us against him?" Chall asked.

"Wiser yes. But not as effective as we need it to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if we pushed his buttons and pressured him none of us would actually go for that final killing blow. Those two on the other hand, won't hesitate to go for the kill."

"Even more reason... I mean what if he gets shot down?" Marlene asked

"He won't."

"What?"

"I have faith in why Doctor J and the others chose him. Plus you've all read his background data that they were able to get. Tell me what stood out about him?" He asked looking out at the Destiny.

"Well for me it would have to be his reaction time. Its on par if not better than some of our top pilots... but thats hardly enough to keep him from being shot down." Ruido replied.

"Thats true... but his true strength lies in his adaptability to almost any situation he's put in especially those portraying to when his life was on the line. And when he's pushed into a corner he seems to be able to do things only experienced soldiers can do, and a few things even they can't..." Treize said looking towards the group.

"Well lets just hope your right..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob waited patiently in the cockpit for his next wave of tests. "Wonder whats taking so lo- WHOA!" He said getting cut off as he was forced to jump back to avoid the massive beam that streaked past where he was standing.

The beam streaked into the ocean causing a massive explosion when it hit the water. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Looking over in the direction the beams came from he froze as he saw the Mercurius Shuivan and Vayeate Shuivan standing at the other end of the training field. "Ohhh... fuck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well sis lets see what this pilot and these upgrade suits can do!"

"Sounds good to me Luna." Soris replied as she raised the left cannon and fired forcing the Destiny airborne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh crap! Of all things to put me against! I have to fight those!"

"**Targets Mercurius Shuivan and Vayeate Shuivan. Combat level very high. Commence immediate destruction."** Destiny told him as he hovered looking at the two suits.

"Here they come."

He raised the beam rifle and fired a shot at the Vayeate only to watch as the Mercurius Planet defenders block the shot. The Mercurius then activated its beam saber and charged him bringing the saber down attempting to cut him in two.

He quickly used the physical shield to parry the strike and kicked the Mercurius away before firing on the retreating suit only to have his shots once again blocked. "Dammit!"

"**Remember beam attacks aren't effective against the Mercurius. You need to use the 'Arondight' and the Buster Rifle to fight these two."**

"The what!" He asked as he dodged another beam from the Vayeate before turning and firing on the Mercurius again.

"**The 'Arondight' or Anti-Ship sword is whats needed. Also you need to use the 'Wings of Light' for additional speed to fight these two mobile suits."**

"Fine he fired on the Vayeate only to watch it dive under his shot and fire another beam forcing him to roll to the left and duck under the beam saber of the Mercurius that was aiming to cut him in two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well sis? What do you think of the suits so far?

"Amazing! My maneuverability is incredible!" Soris replied dodging another shot from the Destiny.

"And what about this pilot? Luna asked.

"Not bad... but he still has a long way to go."

"What do you say we get serious now." Luna said narrowing her eyes at the gundam.

"Way ahead of ya." She replied firing on the suit only to watch it dodge the shot again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Destiny I'm gonna need your help on this one! I don't know if I'm good enough to keep up with the speed of the gundam yet, so I'm gonna need you to help with piloting if I can't react fast enough to certain situations."

"**Understood"** After acknowledging him she disappeared from his monitors so he could fight without distractions.

"Alright! Here we go!" Saying that the suits eyes glowed and he drew the Anti-ship sword. "WINGS OF LIGHT!" said the voice command as the wings activated and he charged the Vayeate.

He closed quickly leaving a trail of afterimages behind and brought the sword down only to watch as the Vayeate dodged and tried to ascend and raised its left Beam cannon. "Not gonna let you!" He quickly grabbed a beam boomerang and threw it at the Vayeate forcing it to dodge.

"GOT YOU!" Luna shouted as she closed behind in an attempt to stab him.

"Not that easy!" He replied as he turned and parried the stab with the sword and kicked the Mercurius away before pursuing the suit as it fell. Catching up quickly he brought the sword down just as the Mercurius dodged right. He quickly followed by swinging the sword in and attempt to cut it in two only to watch as the Mercurius blocked his attack.

"Soris now!" Luna said as she blocked the attack.

Reacting swiftly the Destiny pushed the Mercurius back and dodged just in time to avoid being struck by the Vayeate's beam.

"Wooo... Thanks Destiny." He thanked her quickly before turning his attention to the Vayeate now. He raised the Buster Rifle and fired as the Vayeate dodged the beam and raised its right beam cannon and fired.

Seeing the incoming beam he rolled left to dodge. "Luna do it!" Soris smirked as she watched him dodge the beam.

The Mercurius activated ten of its planet defenders and blocked the shot. But it didn't end there, the beam bounced off and shot upwards to the other ten planet defenders which reflected the beam right back towards the Destiny.

"WHAT!" he asked shocked as he dodged right to avoid the large beam. "Could it always do that!"

"**An upgrade? Adding information into the data banks."**

"Soris!"

The Vayeate now raised its left beam cannon and fired on the Destiny while it dodged the previous shot.

The Destiny again rolled under the beam and turned to fire the Buster Rifle once more to see the Vayeate dodge once more.

"**Stay focused! You'll be killed at this rate..."** Destiny told him firmly.

"I'm doing the best I can you know!" he replied as he swung the massive sword at the Vayeate to see it duck under his swing and shouldered the Destiny in the torso knocking it away just as the Mercurius flew up next to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luna is it just me? Or is this pilot getting better?"

"No its not just you... its like he gets harder to strike the more we push him."

"Well what do you say we push even more then... If I'm gonna be teaming up with this guy I want to know how much he can handle. The last thing I want is for someone to just get in my way." Soris said looking at the Gundam.

"I think... Yes! Our suits still have them!"

"What?"

"The PX-SYSTEM!"

"Well then... lets see what these suits can really do then!" Soris said activating the system followed by Luna.

Both of there suits began to glow a light blue. Soris raised both of the Beam cannons and Luna activated all of her planet defenders as they got ready to attack the Destiny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_What the hell is that!" _He thought as he saw the two suits glowing.

"**The PX-SYSTEM."** The Destiny told him.

"Ok... I'll ask for details later, just watch my back! I'm gonna try something new." he replied. He put the anti-ship sword away and grasped both beam boomerangs. He then increased the power output increasing the size of the beams and turned them into there beam saber forms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Treize thats enough! We have to end this now! There getting ready to kill him!" Cyrene said looking at the two suits activating the PX-SYSTEM.

"Call them off. I've seen what I need to see." Treize replied.

Cyrene quickly gave the order as he and the others watched as both sides put away there weapons and landed across from each other on the mostly destroyed runway.

Ruido had to whistle as he saw the three suits land. "I must say... that kid is something else though."

"Your right. To be able to fight two superior like this after just one night is an incredible feat." Chall said.

"Not just that but the fact that twenty four hours ago he didn't even know what the hell a mobile suit was! Now he's piloting a Gundam as if he's been doing it all his life." Marlene told her.

"Well if he's this good after one night I don't really want to know what he'll be like by the end of the week... let alone if he decides to join us. Who knows how good he'll be?" Chall said shuddering slightly at the thought.

"Thats nothing..." Doctor J said replying to Chall.

"Huh..."

"He wasn't able to unlock the Destiny's true power."

"Its true... power?" Ruido asked looking at the five older scientists.

"Yes. Its true power." Instructor H said.

"All we'll tell you is that it has to do with the Wings." G told the group as the scientists began to chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Danm! I'm glad thats over with!" Jacob said slouching in the seat as Destiny appeared on his right monitor.

"**We would have lost had it continued."** She stated flatly.

"We don't know that..."

"**But I do. The Z.E.R.O SYSTEM predicted the chances for victory were less than ten percent."**

"Well its still something. I say as long as there is a percent there is a chance of victory." He replied looking at her. "Well looks like there calling me out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit... Why did they stop us?" Soris asked frustrated.

"They have there reasons. Now come on there calling us out. Looks like we'll finally see who was piloting that thing."

"Teh..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyrene and the others stood between the three units as there cockpit hatches opened. The first one down was Jacob as he wobbly walked towards the group.

"Ok... I need a bed and some Tylenol. I AM BEAT!" He said as he slumped to his knees in front of the group.

"Well get use to it. Because we got a week more of training just like that, and some worse." Cyrene said with a small smile as Jacob groaned at the information causing some of the others to smile.

Though they quickly turned there attention back to the Mercurius Shuivan and Vayeate Shuivan as there pilots made there way down. Jacob stood to his feet and stepped forward to get a better look at them. Once they stepped out of the shadow of there suits they walked right up and stopped in front of him.

"Umm..."

"Where's the pilot of the Gundam?" Soris asked bluntly to which they all simply pointed towards Jacob. "Seriously! He's the pilot?"

"Yep..."

"Heheh... a pipsqueak like you is piloting a mobile suit? Don't make me laugh."

"Hey I really am the pilot!.. And don't treat me like a kid!" Jacob snapped.

"Its ok... ignore her, she can be a little harsh at times. My name is Luna Armonia and this is my sister Soris Armonia." Luna said with a light smile holding out her hand.

"Umm.. its Jacob." He said blushing a little as he took her hand. _"Wow there sisters.. but there so opposite from each other! How in the world were they able to work so well together?" _

"Now that you've met we would like to get you briefed on your part in this war, and what you'll be doing." Treize told them stepping forward.

"Umm.. Mr. Khushrenada... I know I'm a rookie and half to get use to this but can I please go take a shower and get some rest first? I know that in war I won't always have time for luxuries like that but I'm seriously exhausted... I'm literally barely conscious here." He said seriously as he looked like he would pass out at any moment.

"While I normally would make others wait since we did pull you into this life I guess I can let this pass this once... We'll have the meeting in six hours from now so by two o'clock p.m." He said looking at the young man.

"Thank you..."

"Hey! What about us?" Soris asked.

"We'll be giving you two rooms but you'll be under tight observance." Cyrene replied.

"Teh whatever. As long as I can get a nice hot shower I don't really care at this point." She said as everyone heard a loud thump.

Turning around they saw Jacob had passed out. "Well looks like he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer." Ruido said chuckling.

"Mrs. Resonance, Ms. Acustica please help him back to his quarters. Me and Cyrene will escort these two, Mr. Resonance help the others put the suits back in the hangars for repairs." Everyone saluted him and started off on there tasks.

"Jeez... the kids heavier than he looks." Chall said as she and Marlene picked him up and started to carry him back to his quarters.

"So Treize, do you think he's like them? Kira and Athrun I mean?"

"It seems that way. But I don't know for certain yet."

"Well whatever the case I say the boy has a lot of potential. To do all of what he did in just one night of nothing but simulations, let alone something he's never even piloted before is beyond astounding." Cyrene told him as he watched the girls dragging him off.

"I must agree. But we can discuss this at a more appropriate time. Lets get these two to there new quarters." Treize replied as he began to lead the two girls away followed soon by Cyrene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours have passed since his first wave of training. When he awoke he was surprised to find himself back at his quarters. Quickly guessing they had him carried there we went and took a shower like he so dearly needed.

After a nice long shower he found himself in a predicament. _"Oh crap! All of my spare clothes are in the trunk of my car! Now what am I suppose to do?"_ He asked himself when he heard a knock at his door.

"Umm... yes? Its unlocked you can come in!" He called out from the bathroom. He heard the door shut indicating the person had entered. _"Wonder who it could be?"_ he thought slipping on his pants and headed for the bathroom door.

"Oh Ms. Acustica. Sorry I was taking a quick shower."

"Its fine. I was ordered to come here and wake you to remind you of the meeting in a hour."

"Oh ok... Well I can go now if you want? I'm wide awake and I think it would be better to get the meeting over with sooner than later, so if anything else needs to be done we'll have more than enough daylight to do it." He said as he dried his hair.

"That would be perfect."

"Cool you lead the way..." He replied putting the last button on his shirt.

They left out of his room and headed for the meeting room. Chall called and let the others know that he wanted to start the meeting early and that they were on there way to the meeting room.

"I must say you sure adapted fast." Chall said as he followed her.

"Well as I say you gotta play the hand your dealt. If the only way for me to protect my friends is to fight here then I'll adapt to whatever situation I need too." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Friends huh... what about family."

"... Lets not talk about that..."

"Sore subject huh. I won't push."

"Thanks..."

"Well were here."

"Wow everyones already here too... boy ya'll move fast." He chuckled as he walked in and took his seat.

"Time is of the essence. The faster we can do things like these meetings the faster we can focus on other important issues."

"Got it. So what are we doing then."

"Were going to be telling you your role in this war." Cyrene said looking at the group. "Firstly your mission is top secret! No one outside of this room knows about this!" He told the three pilots firmly.

"Understood..." Jacob replied.

"Your mission is going to be separate from ours. You'll be staying with one of Celestial Beings undercover contacts. A Ms. Wan Lu Mei. She runs the underground network and helps gather information for Celestial Being and now the Preventer's." Treize told them.

"Great information gathering... my weak point." He mumbled to himself.

"Information is key to winning and losing a war."

"I know, I know... its just that when it comes to gathering information I'm not really the guy for the job. But under these circumstances I'll do the best I can."

"Remember you won't be alone." Treize replied looking at Luna and Soris who were sitting on each side of him. "Ms. Luna when you were in OZ Prize you did a lot of undercover work and information gathering correct?"

"Yes I was the best in gathering information in all of OZ Prize."

"Great then you can help Mr. Jacob with that part of the mission. Now the second part of the mission is that you'll be receiving orders from either me or Cyrene on possible enemy locations and bases. Once you receive those orders you are to destroy anything that are A-Laws or working for A-Laws."

"Now that I can do."

"And you'll have Ms. Soris to help you." Treize told him as Soris grunted at him.

"Just remember brat were not doing this to help you. Were doing this to help ourselves." Soris told him bluntly.

"Well help is help regardless. I'm sure you have your reasons... I know I have mine." He responded looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I suggest you two start getting along. Your going to be working together for an undisclosed amount of time and you can't fight the enemy if your always arguing with each other." Marlene told them.

"Teh... whatever." Soris replied.

"As you know we'll be leaving in six days time. Do you think you can be ready in five days? We would like to give you at least a one day start ahead of our main attack force. We already have some members on the other side scoping out the situation and reporting there findings."

"I guess so." Jacob replied as he stood up saluted Treize. "Uhhh... don't really know how you guys salute here soo.."

"Its ok." Cyrene said with a light smile. "Now we have five days to get you prepared. So rest for today and tomorrow we'll begin you with hand to hand training."

"Yes Sir! And I have a favor to ask."

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering... if you guys think you can fix my car." He said scratching the back of his head. "I kind of grenaded the engine when you guy's brought me here."

"I'll see what we can do."

"Thanks... where is my car anyway? I have some spare clothes I keep in it that might be useful."

"It should still be in the hangar. No one has been in there since you arrived. I'll have Mr. Resonance take you."

"Sweet thanks again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four days later:

"Well I must say you've done well these past few days. And your rate of improvement is amazing even by my standards. Your hand to hand combat is better than when we started but your shooting skills are still in need of improvement." Cyrene told him as they finished his last spar.

"Well I've never been one for gun fights... there have been times when I've had no choice but I prefer getting in close."

"Heh. You sound like me. Well that aside you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning so I suggest you go get some sleep while you can."

"Right... to be honest. I'm a little nervous."

"Its perfectly ok. I was nervous for my first mission too. We all were..."

"No its not so much the mission its that I've never been in space. I don't know what to expect out there."

"To put it simply its kinda like being underwater in a pool minus the water."

Groaning he palmed his face. "Well thanks for the information... heheh I can't swim either. But as usual I'll do my best."

"I have a feeling you'll be fine." he replied.

"Hey I wanted to ask. Whats up with those two sisters? Luna and Soris. How are they able to work together so well when they have almost nothing in common? Last time I tried to work with someone like that I almost got killed." He said grimacing the memory.

"Its... complicated. But its like the saying sometimes opposites attract. And even though there sisters and they have different views on things they're fighting styles complement each other. And being sisters is a bonus because even though the don't agree on everything they can predict what the other might do."

"I see... Thanks."

"No problem. Now go get some rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning:

"Were doing final preparations now... we should be clear to launch in 5 minutes." Soris said over the intercom.

"We've already uploaded data on where your suppose to go. We've also added the data we've received on the new enemy units you'll be encountering over there." Chall told the group.

"Understood..."

"We'll once your up in space your free to warp out. Your location should be the L1 cluster."

"Roger that... prepared to launch. Final count down." Luna said.

"Launch when ready. And good luck."

Pushing the shuttle controls the ship rocketed to the air as there mission had officially started. Once in space Luna typed in the codes for there location and prepared for warp.

"I hope your ready back there?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jacob replied as he strapped himself in tight.

"Were warping in five, four, three, two, one!" And with that the ship lunged forward and they vanished from the A.C.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Resonance did you get the combat data from all of the suits like I asked?" Treize asked.

"Yes sir. All data has been recovered and waiting to be looked over."

"Good. I'll look over it tonight. For now we can only hope they succeed in there mission."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ughhh... I don't think I'll ever get use to that..." Jacob said as he gripped his head.

"You'll get use to it eventually. But for now I say we finish the first half of this mission and thats linking up with Celestial Beings contact."

"But to to that we need to go back to earth."

"So... thats what were gonna do." Soris said.

"But what are we gonna do with this giant ship... We can't just carry it down with us."

"Were not... Treize picked this place as our warp point because of all of the debris here. We can hide the ship here and take the Gundam along with the Mercurius and Vayeate to earth." Luna replied.

"Ok.. if you say so..."

They flew over to some asteroids and hid the ship behind one of the larger ones. "I highly doubt anyone will find it out here." Luna told them as unhooked her safety belts and floated out of her seat.

"Well lets get going. The sooner we can get moving the sooner we can get there." Soris spoke getting up and heading towards the back where the suits were stored.

Following Soris and Luna to the back Jacob wondered exactly how were they going to get on earth without the shuttle. "But hey how are we suppose to re-enter the atmosphere without the shuttle though. We can't take it... but at the same time we need it."

"The Gundam along with the Vayeate and Mercurius are able of re-entering the earths atmosphere without the need of a shuttle."

"Seriously! So I take it thats what were doing then?"

"Precisely. Got a problem with that?..." Soris replied hoping in her cockpit.

"Oh.. um no." He replied. _"Uhh... ok. I got a feeling this might end badly."_ He thought to himself as he hopped into the Dark Destiny. "Yo Destiny..."

"**Yes.."** She replied as she appeared on his right monitor with a small smile. It was a taxing week with her but he eventually was able to get her to show a little emotion... even if it was just an occasional smile at least he knew he was making progress.

"Ummm... you do know how to re-enter the atmosphere right?" He told her as he began to activate the suit.

"**I can."**

"Good because thats what were going to be doing and I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing."

"**I'll help as best I can but your still gonna have to do some of the work."** She told him as the hatch opened for them to head out.

"Alright lets go." He heard Luna say as she headed out.

"**Everything has already been prepped for space combat. So your good to go."**

"Alright. Here we go." He headed out behind the Mercurius and Vayeate. _"Whoa! This feels weird."_

"Its natural now c'mon we got a pretty good distance to cover." Luna said as she and Soris headed off.

"Ok ok..." He pushed the thrusters and flew after them catching them quickly before matching there pace.

Luckily the flight down to earth was relatively uneventful. The only small problem they encountered was when they were re-entering the atmosphere. Jacob seemed to drift off course slightly but with thanks to Destiny he was able to land with the others.

"So now we just have to go to the spot located on the map. There we are suppose to meet with Wan Lu Mei."

"Ok lets get going then.." Jacob told them heading off in the intended direction.

After ten minutes of flying they noticed a island on the horizon. "Is that it?" Soris asked.

"I guess so. Its in the exact spot thats on the map." Jacob replied looking at his map.

"Well I suggest we hail them. Last thing we want is for them to start shooting at us."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Jacob said seeing a hangar door open in the side of the mountain. "Looks like they've been waiting for us."

They flew down to the hangar and docked there suits there. "Well Destiny looks like were here. I don't know these people yet so just be ready in case something happens ok?"

"**Understood."**

"And I would also like to know if you could keep an eye on things around this area. Ya know if you here anything interesting let me know."

"**Roger. And good luck." **She replied with a small smile.

"Thanks..."With that said he popped the hatch just as Luna and Soris were getting on the ground. Looking up he could see a three people standing at the other end of the hangar. _"Guess thats them."_

Touching down next to the others they walked towards the other three. "Good after noon. I am Wan Lu Mei and this is my body guard Hong Long." She pointed to the tall gentleman on her left. "And this is my other servant Nena Trinity." She addressed the red haired girl on her right.

"So you are the three preventer's pilots?..." Nena asked narrowing her eyes at the three.

"Don't lump us with them. Were only helping them because there's something in it for us." Soris said looking at the three.

"Well I'm not exactly with them either... I kinda got dragged into this war. Hell I never knew any of these worlds existed until a week ago. But since I'm here I'm gonna fight to protect my friends." Jacob told them.

"Look none of us really wanted anything to do with these guy. But in all honesty after they showed us how these "A-Laws" operate even we couldn't sit back and let them get away with what there doing." Luna said seriously.

"I see... so you each have your own reasons for being here. Very well. I already have rooms set up for you. So feel free to make yourselves comfortable. I'll let you know if anything comes up." She said smiling at them. "Nena would you show our guests to there rooms."

"Yes mistress. If you would." She said gesturing the others to follow her.

"_Hmm. Nena Trinity. Thats a nice name. She's kinda hot too."_

"_I heard that!..."_

"What!" He stopped looking at her as she and the others continued walking. She looked over her shoulder at him and he saw her gold eyes seemed to be glowing. _"What the hell?"_

"_I can hear every little thought of yours." _He heard in his mind as he caught back up with them.

"Here are the girls room. You two don't mind sharing do you?"

"Not a problem. Were sisters after all." Luna said as she opened the door and walked in. "Oh and Jacob get some 'real' rest. We know they were pushing you hard this last week and you've been pushing yourself to keep up. If you don't take a serious break your bodies going to shutdown." She told him before closing the door.

"Fine..."

"So your rooms this way." Nena said walking off again.

"Hey wait up..." He said walking up next to her.

"What is it?"

"How did you do that back there? Read my mind?"

"Quantum brain waves."

"Quantum... brain waves?.."

"Its a long story. I don't really feel like explaining it right now. Here were at your room." She said as they arrived at his new living area for his stay here. "Your right around the corner from the girls room and my rooms three doors down the hall if you need anything."

"Ok. I would like and explanation on those... umm..."

"Quantum brain waves."

"Yeah that."

"Another time perhaps. Now if you'll excuse me I have other matters I must attend too." She said bowing before walking away.

"Ok later." he said watching her walk away. _"Whistle... nice ass."_

"I can still here you ya know!" She snapped back as she heard his door shut. "Heheh... men. So simple minded." She chuckled as she went to finish her other taskes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AND THERE YOU GO! MY LONGEST CHAPTER FOR ANY STORY EVER! The total pages I typed are 36 pages, 37 by the time I finish typing this. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. And again for my Naruto fans I haven't forgotten about ya'll. Even Demons can Love chapter 5 is underway. Sorry I'm not updating consistenly but I do have a life outside of the internet... ablet a kinda rough life but a life non the less.**

**This is just kinda something to keep me from getting bored with Naruto. Having something else to work on helps. Anyway read and review. And I forgot to put this in the opening. HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! Hope your new year is full of joy and fun... I'm just hoping to get my drivers license. :) **

**Oh and Ald if your reading this... I SHALL WIN! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Return of Destiny**

**Chapter 2**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its been one week and two day's since Jacob arrived in the A.D. with Luna and Soris. And needless to say things have already gotten interesting.

The preventer's started there attack on the A-Laws early the next morning after they arrived. The war was on.

"Hey Luna wheres the kid?"

"I don't know still in his room I guess." She replied while making adjustments to the Mercurius.

"Grrr... I knew that kid was gonna be trouble..." She grumbled under her breath. "Fine... I'll go get him up." Exiting the hangar she marched down to his room to go wake him up.

Sighing Luna got up and made her way down the Mercurius to follow her. _"Sigh... I better hurry before she kills him."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob was sleeping soundly in his new temporary home. He had already brought in his stuff he had brought with him in the Dark Destiny.

"_Ha__hh... this bed is so soft... It feels like I'm on a Vacation. Three delicious hot meals a day, a massive swimming pool, the beach, and five hot women to boot. Hard to believe I've only been here for one week!"_ He thought to himself as he snuggled more into the sheets. _"Damn if this keeps up I won't wanna go home..." _

(BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!) "Rrrrrrr... Who could that be this time of morning." He mumbled as he slipped out of the bed. "What is it?" He asked yawning as he opened the door.

"This isn't a vacation you damn brat! Get your sorry ass up and get to work!" Soris yelled.

"I have been working... I'm getting some sleep now." he told her yawning.

"Oh really... What have you done since we've gotten here? Nothing! All you've done is sleep all day for the past week!"

"Sigh... see that's were your wrong. I have been working. I've already gone over the information about the enemy and there new model mobile suits. I've even run combat simulations against them and have made some adjustments on the Dark Destiny. Not only that I've-" .

"Yeah right, you haven't been in the hangar since we landed." She said cutting him off.

"Soris! That's enough! All we can do is believe him right now." Luna said walking up.

"Actually what he's saying is true. He's been working late at night when all of us are usually asleep." Nena said as she approached the three.

Soris glared looking at the red haired girl walk up to them. "Oh yeah... and how would you know?"

"I know because I've been the one helping him this past week." Nena replied glaring back.

"Teh... Fine. But if you get in trouble don't expect ME to bail you out." Soris told him before walking off back to the hangar.

"I'm sorry about that. Soris can be... "

"Its ok..." She said before Luna could finish.

"Well I guess I'll go get washed up... I'm awake now and I know I'm not gonna fall back asleep." Jacob said stretching.

"Hey you got any free time today?" Nena asked.

"Huh? Sure I guess... Luna anything from the preventer's yet?"

"No nothing as of yet. But we could get something at anytime..." She replied shaking her head.

"Nena has Wan Liu Mei found out anything yet?"

"Nothing as of yet... " She replied.

"Well I'll go prep the Dark Destiny in advance in case something comes up and we need to head out... after that I guess I'll meet you... were at?" He asked.

"Oh you can meet me out by the pool." She told him with a smile.

"Ok... I'll meet you in fifteen minutes." He told her which she replied with a nod.

With that he stepped in the room and closed the door and preceded to the shower. _"Hmm... still no word from the preventer's... I don't know what we should do. Meh I'll ask Luna what she thinks."_

He took a quick shower and dressed in his same clothes he wore when they arrived. He left the room and headed towards the hangar. It was a short walk to the hangar but once inside he headed straight for the Mercurius.

"YO! Luna! Can ya talk for a min!?" He asked calling up to her.

"What is it? I'm a little busy right now." She asked from leaning out the cockpit.

"Just a quick question about what we should be doing..."

Sighing she descended down to him. "What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering since there haven't been any word from the Treize or Cyrene yet what should we do? I mean there partially relying on us to help them with information and minimizing enemy attack forces right? So we can't just sit around here all day and do nothing..."

"Well currently that's all we can do." She told him.

"But-"

"No buts. In our current situation we are at the disadvantage. Remember this is a undercover operation for use three. No backup. So what we'll do is wait for information from Wan Lu Mei's agents then we can make a plan."

"But who knows how long that's gonna take?"

"It'll take as long as needed... so until we find out whats going on we sit and wait. Got it" She said ending the discussion as he hung his head.

"Fine..." He replied sighing in defeat.

"Look I know you want to help them for whatever reason... but wanting to go on the offensive this early is crazy. And you really don't want to throw your life away doing something stupid now do you..."

"Yeah... your right... and whats your purpose for being here?" He asked.

"I-"

"Hey Luna come here for a sec." Soris called from the hatch of the Vayeate.

"I gotta go..." She said as she turned to head to the Vayeate. "Coming..."

"_Hmm..."_ He thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and heading towards the Dark Destiny Gundam. Once inside he closed the hatch and Destiny appeared in front of him.

"**Well your up early master."** She said appearing.

"I told you not to call me that... I'm not your master. I'm your friend. Call me Jacob if you want to call me something." He replied rubbing his temple. While she may still be quite cold at times his week with her he was able to get her to show some emotions... though for some reason she started calling him 'master' and as many times as he's told her not to its like she ignores him.

"**Well you are my master... I was created to help the pilot of the Gundam which as you told me is in a sense me since I was built into the Gundam. There for you are piloting me making you my master."** She told him with a smile as she looked at him and saw him turn his head and blush.

"**Master you ok?"**

"I-I'm fine..." He said not looking at her. _"She has no idea how dirty she made that sound."_

"**Ok. So what do you need?"**

"Not much... just came by to say be ready at anytime because we should be expecting some info from one of there agents soon. And depending on the info we may need to head out." He told her.

"**Understood."** She replied seriously. **"But are you sure your ready if we do have to leave? Your going to be fighting real enemies. Its nothing like the simulations or training. Cause you know if you screw up your dead."** She told him seriously. **"And on top of that your not just going to be shooting at lifeless dolls... your going to be firing on other people. Are you sure you can pull the trigger knowing that?" **

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be. And besides... its not like I haven't killed before..." He said emotionlessly. "Well anyway that's all I came to say. I'm gonna head out for a bit. I'll be back later."

"**O-ok..."** She replied lightly as he opened the hatch and got out. **"I wonder what he meant by that..."** Destiny thought for a moment before disappearing from the monitor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey. What did you want?" Luna asked Soris.

"When do we make our move?"

"Not yet. If we move now were sitting ducks. We don't know anything about this world or have any place we can go to at the moment." She told her.

"C'mon. We can take out the kid. Then all we need to do is head back to the shuttle and make our escape."

"Yeah escape. To where? Anywhere we go we would be moving targets. O.Z Prize is all but vanished and if we did leave now we would more than likely be fighting against the Preventer's and there enemy... the A-Laws." She replied.

"Teh fine... I'll wait, but we need to get outta here soon. We can't waist time staying here."

"Yeah I know... but right now that's all we can do."

"But ya know as much as I hate having to help them I wouldn't mind giving these so called A-Laws a little piece of my mind." Soris said growling slightly.

"I know... I don't like helping the Preventer's either but even I have to say what those A-Laws are doing is just inhuman." Luna said narrowing her eyes remembering what the preventer's showed them of the A-Laws. "Well I'm gonna get back to work for a bit."

"Ok and Luna..." Soris said stopping her before she could leave. "Don't get to attached to the kid... I saw you hanging out with him a lot during his training. Get to attached it'll make shooting him down harder." She said seriously.

"I know... don't worry. And the same goes for you too." She said without looking back before hoping down and heading to her suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I wonder what Nena could wanna talk about?"_ Jacob thought to himself as he walked out of the hangar. "Meh... I guess I'll find out when I get there."

He picked up his pace and got to the pool to see Nena standing there waiting on him.

"Your late..." She said narrowing her eyes at him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry... took a little longer than planned. Hehe." He said scratching his head.

"Its rude to keep a woman waiting ya know... but I can forgive you this time." She said smiling. "Come on I had some food brought out for us.."

"Sweet! I'm starving!" He replied happily running up to the table.

They sat down and had mid morning brunch in relative silence just enjoying the peace and quite of the morning air. "So... what did you want to talk about?" Jacob asked.

"Oh nothing much... just wanted to chat about a few things."

"Yeah?... Like what?"

"Oh you know like where your from, how you ended up here, stuff like that."

"Ah.. ok. Well I'll start with the first one. As from what dimension I'm from I don't really know what they call it, but in my world its the year 2011. I was born in the city of the state South Carolina and grew up there until I was 17. Then on a whim I decided I wanted to move to Japan and attended school there my junior and senior years of high school. Then I went back to the states for a while to attend College in North Carolina." He said.

"You moved to Japan at 17?"

"Yeah. Crazy right!? What good mother would send their child off to another country at 17?" He said chuckling. But My mom knew I always wanted to go there since I was little. So after a lot of convincing (Begging) she reluctantly agreed."

"Your mom must be pretty cool..."

"Nah. She was just a normal mom looking out for her son... but she tried to be cool at times."

"Was? Is she...?"

"Yeah." He replied lightly... "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hm." She nodded her head in understanding. "So how was your time spent in Japan?"

"Oh man... well it was definatly different I'll say that. I made a lot of new if not strange friends and did and saw things that I would have NEVER in a thousand years thought about seeing when I left home."

"Ohhh? And what things did you see?" She asked curiously.

"Well that's a secrete that I cannot tell." He told her.

"Aww can't you tell me just a little. Please?" She asked sounding like a little girl.

"Sorry no can do. But the only hint I can give you is that it has to do with the friends I made there."

"Fine..." She said pouting slightly causing him to smile at her childish ways.

"Ok moving on after I graduated high school I went looking was already looking into some colleges there. Which is a whole nother story in itself. And before you ask I won't tell you... I'll just say during that time is where I met some of my friends." He told her causing her to pout at him even more.

"So after that little adventure I decided to come back to the states to attend college."

"Mhmmm... So what did you go to college for? Science? Doctor? Tech?"

"Haha... actually nothing like that."

"Hmm.. Then what?"She asked raising a eyebrow.

"I went to college to learn as much as I could about the world of motor sports and auto-motives."

"Wait so your saying you went to college just to learn about cars and trucks and stuff?" She asked.

"Yep. I love everything about cars! The way they look, the way they sound, the way they feel when you drive them to the limits... I'm actually a car fanatic. And believe me the automotive industry actually pays quite well too."

"Wow... I never would have taken you for a grease monkey kinda guy. You look more like a book worm to me."

"Heh.. yeah I get that a lot." He said holding his head down slightly.

"Hey whats the matter?"

"Oh no... Just remembering something... I use to get a lot of flack when I was younger because they said I was weird and looked like a nerd."

"Sorry didn't know..."

"No no you didn't do anything... besides.. lets just say the ones who continuously pushed there luck learned the hard way not to mess with me." He said with a smirk.

"Huh?..."

"I won't go into details but lets just say that I kind of have a REALLY short fuse if you would."

"Heheheh... So simply put you beat then to a pulp."

"Hey it worked. I always say the best way to deal with a problem is to attack it head on."

"I totally agree with that. So after college what did you do? Join the military?"

"Uhhh... Weeellll... No... I actually...Ummm..."

"C'mon you can tell me." She said leaning in.

"I don't know."

"Spill it already... It'll stay between me and you. I promise."

"Ok ok... I kinda went rouge and started doing illegal underground street racing..." He said turning his head.

"Street... Racing?..."

"Yeah street racing... far from being legal and BEYOND dangerous. And unless you have he reflexes, guts, and more importantly Jesus amounts of luck! It can all in very quickly... permanently." He told her seriously. "I was actually already doing it a little on and off before I moved to Japan. Then once I got there I became more seriously involved in it around winter break of school."

"Well if its so dangerous why do you do it?" She asked.

"Simple... the rush. Now I know it sounds stupid but its kinda hard to explain unless you actually experience it for yourself."

"Your probably right."

"Anyway that leads us to your second question of how I got here." He said leaning back in the chair looking towards the sky. "To be honest I still don't understand myself how I got here. I was late for a big street race early in the morning and was rushing to make it on time. But I got held up by traffic so I took a... detour if you would to try to make up lost time."

"But soon after I got off of the main road this weird black hole looking thing popped up in front of me. I literally grenaded my engine as I tried to get away from it but it sucked me in. I blacked out briefly and when I regained consciousness I was being approached by these two old guys." He said thinking back.

"Two old guys?"

"Yeah... they soon took me to meet some of the preventer's and gave me what they called a 'brief' description on what was going on and why they needed me. Soon after they gave me the Dark Destiny Gundam and told me I had a week to figure everything out on it before they sent me and those two sisters here."

"Wait so why did they choose you? You don't have any military training so why didn't they just use one of the other Gundam pilots?"

"Beats me.. All they told me was that all the other Gundam pilots already had suits ready for them and that I would be the only one that could master the Dark Destiny."

"But still you don't know what your really getting into. And they only gave you one week to learn how to pilot? Sounds like there sending you on a suicide mission. Why didn't you just tell them you didn't want to be a part of this and tell them to send you back?" She asked him.

"Well I kinda didn't have a choice... Plus when I asked them they said the machine they used to bring me here was fried and they didn't have time to repair it. And on top of that..." He said trailing off.

"What?.."

"They told me in the first meeting that if they were to lose this battle not only would this world be doomed but all of the others as well... including my own. And I'm not gonna sit back and let my friends die. If I can help them win this war I will... but no not for them... for all of my friends and the people of my own world." He told her sternly.

"Hm... hehehe... You really are a strange one you know that?" She said smiling.

"Haha... you really think so? Anyway... enough about me. What about you? I've told you a little about me and my past, so now its your turn." He asked.

She stiffened slightly hearing him ask about her. "Well you see.. I um.."

"Miss Trinity. Mistress would like to see you as soon as possible." One of the maids said walking up to the table.

"Ahh thank I'll go to her now." She said as the maid bowed and left. _"Whew... close one.."_

"Well I think I'll be going as it seems like your needed elsewhere." he said standing up and stretching.

"Wait umm.. do you want to come with me?" She asked quickly.

"Well I wouldn't mind but she asked for just you and not me so I don't want to get in the way or cause any trouble or anything."

"It shouldn't be a problem. But if there is I'll just tell her it was my idea to bring you along." She said pushing his worries aside.

"Ok if you say so."

He followed her back inside and went to where Wan Liu Mei was. "Well were here. Hm... what are you doing?" Nena asked seeing him sit on the floor next to the door.

"I'll stay out here. You go on in... if its a mission or anything you can tell me what you can afterwords."

Nodding she opened the door and walked in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the floor Jacob looked down at his watch to see six minutes had passed since Nena went inside. _"Danm its only been six minutes? Feels longer."_ He thought. Just then the door opened and Nena walked out.

"Finally your ou-..." He stopped as he looked up at her. Her body was slightly tense but what struck him was her facial expression. Her face was completely emotionless and her eyes were like a cold and hard like a veteran soldier. This was a completely different person than who went in the room.

"_Hmmm... Somethings strange here. He disappears for two years with no one knowing were he was. Now all of a sudden he just pops up like that soon after the Preventer's re-appear."_ She thought to herself.

"Uh... Nena..." He said snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh sorry forgot you were there for a moment." She replied smiling as she relaxed again.

"N-no. Its ok. I was just gonna ask what was it she wanted? Anything you can talk about?"

"Yeah. I have a mission."

"What? Seriously?" He asked hopping up.

"Mhmm. Apparently some of our agents have found one of the Preventer's pilots."

"Really! Thats cool. So I'm guessing we have to bust em out?"

"No you fool. Remember your missions a top secret! I'm going to go confirm the information myself and then relay the information to the preventer's."

"Well I'll go with you then."

"You can't! It was a mission solely given to me. And we can't risk having any of you three exposed." She told him firmly as they walked down the hall.

"Well then I guess I'll have to take that risk then." He replied.

"No you won't if I have anything to say about it. Besides what if the preventer's send you a mission or something and your not here? "

"Even if you do have something to say about it I'm still going..."

Sighing she conceded and let him have his way. "Fine! But its on you if something happens. I don't know why you wanna go so bad anyways its just a recon mission. Nothing hardly ever happens on these things."

"Well I need to get out and experience this world more and continue to get use to the feel of the suit even if were not going to be fighting. Plus if any missions come up while I'm gone Luna and Soris can handle them. They have more experience in actual combat and to top it off Soris is really starting to get irritated being stuck here with nothing to do." He said chuckling as he stopped in front of her room.

"Well whatever... go on ahead to the hangar and let them know. I'm gonna get ready and meet you there in 10."

"Hehehe... You sure you don't need my help?" He asked before he felt a blow to his gut making him stumble back.

"Perv..." She mumbled before slamming the door.

"_Heh... Couldn't take a joke could she?"_ He thought to himself rubbing his gut.

"_Not a very funny joke... Now get going. I don't wanna have to wait when I get there."_ She replied in an emotionless tone.

"Yes ma'am." Said aloud before walking off to the hangar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay I think that's enough for now. Time to get some lunch." Soris said as she climbed out of the cockpit of the Vayeate. "Yo Luna!"

"What!?"

"I'm going for lunch! Want some!?"

"I guess give me a second!"

Luna quickly climbed out of the Mercurius and joined her sister on the ground. "Ok lets go."

"Good I'm starved." She said as they both walked to leave the hangar. Once they got to the door they saw Jacob walking in.

"Hey girls. Where ya'll headed?" He asked.

"None of your business." Soris replied.

"Were heading to get some lunch. Do you wanna join us?" Luna asked.

"Nah... I already had a little snack with Nena. Which is actually why I'm here."

"Huh?" They both said looking at him.

"One of Wan's agents found one of the captured preventer's pilots."

"What!? Seriously!?" They both shouted.

"Yes yes. No need to shout. Anyway she's heading out on recon to make sure the information is valid and then she's going to relay it to the preventer's. By they way still no word from them yet?"

"No nothing as of yet." Luna replied.

"Ok. Well stay ready. I'm going to go with Nena to help her scout the place out."

"WHAT!?" They shouted causing him to cover his ears.

"Jesus! I said you don't have to shout!"

"You can't be serious! What if a mission comes up and your not here!?" Luna asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem. Besides if one of those missions does come up it would be better to let you two go anyways. You have more experience in real combat and there are two of you so the job will get done twice as fast without me slowing you down because of my inexperience."

"Thats!... is actually not a bad idea." Soris said looking at him.

"Besides Nena said hardly anything happens on these types of missions. So it'll be a good chance for me to continue getting use to the Gundam, gain a little experience, and get to know this world better."

"I understand. But if a battle does happen try to get away as fast as you can. You may have improved over the past week but your still along way's from being ready for full combat, not to mention your not all that great when it comes to fighting multiple enemies yet either." Luna told him.

"Yeah I know..."

"Ok good. Now could ya please move! I'm hungry dammit." Soris said pushing him to the side as she walked off.

"Jeeze didn't have to shove me away like that."

"Don't worry about it so much. She's really nice when you get to know her. She just acts tough but she's a lot kinder than she lets on." Luna told him.

"Is that right?" He said as he looked back at the door.

"Umhmm... And while she may not admit it she's grown a little attached to you herself." She said as she leaned in and poked him in his chest.

"R-really?" He asked blushing at her close proximity.

"Uh huh. Its only been a little over a week but I can tell she wants to help keep you safe." She said leaning back.

"Keep.. me safe? But I can handle myself!"

"You may think so but like you said your still inexperienced and you know as well as I do that if you got into a full battle you wouldn't last five minutes. She knows too and that's why she's on you about not trying to get prepared for when you do go into battle." she told him as he hung his head in thought.

"Anyway... I'm gonna go too. When you get back fill us in on everything that happened ok."

"Got it." He replied as he walked towards the Dark Destiny.

Quickly getting in the cockpit he closed the hatch and Destiny appeared on his monitors. **"Back so soon Master? I take it we must leave soon if thats the case."** She said.

"Yeah. Its mostly just a recon mission but a mission none the less."

"**I see. Are you sure your ready for this? Shouldn't you let one of other two do this?"**

"Heh.. You almost sound worried about me."

"**I...I'm not worried about you! I'm just making sure you know what your getting into is all!"** She replied as she pouted and turned her back to him.

"Yeah worried like I said." He said chuckling as she turned and glared at him. "Whoah no need for the evil look I'm just joking. Besides I already talked with them about it and we agreed that I would go because if a search and destroy mission came up those two have more skill and combat experience than me at the moment."

"**Well that does make sense considering your being so inexperienced and all."**

"And its not like I'm going alone. Nena Trinity is going as well." He told her but failed to notice her body tense for a moment when he said her name.

"**Is that so?"**

"It was originally a mission assigned to her but I decided to tag along. It'll give me more time to learn the controls and get to know this outside world a little better. Oh wait here she comes now." He said as he looked out his main monitor and saw Nena walking towards her suit.

She made her way over to her suit named the Liang. She climbed into her suit and fired it up opening a line with him. "So you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He replied.

"Ok lets go then. And try not to fall to far behind. I really don't wanna have to wait for you." She said giggling.

Jacob and Destiny's eyes twitched at her comment. **"Is that a challenge miss Trinity?..."** Destiny asked her in a creepily calm voice. No one knew it but A.I or not Destiny was actually highly self-conscious about her speed among other things.

"Its whatever you want it to be." She replied slyly.

"Oh its on!... I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Jacob said as the Destiny's eyes lit up.

"You can try! If you catch me!" And with that Nena punched the thrusters of the Laing and flew off out the hangar.

"**She's going down SO hard!"** Destiny shouted. And with that comment the Destiny turned and launched after the her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey are you sure it was a good idea to let the kid just leave like that? Last thing we need is him getting killed before we even get anything productive done." Soris said looking out the window as the Liang flew off followed by the Destiny.

"Oh and what happened to not getting to attached to him?" Luna said closing the door behind her.

"Huh!? Are you implying that I've grown attached to that little brat!?"

"Well yeah. You do sound a little concerned about him leaving."

"Well I'm not! I can't stand the kid!" Soris replied.

"Really? You know you can't lie to me sis... I know I agreed not to but well I won't lie I already have kinda grown to like the kid. Sure he can be a little annoying at times but he's actually really sweet and you know it too."

"And its that kindness that I can't stand about him! He's the type of person who would get himself and all of us killed because of that."

"Your wrong..." Luna said sitting across from her.

"Am I?"

"You forget even though he is a rookie when we fought him he came at us with every intent to kill us as we did with him. He may not look it but I got a feeling they chose him to be the Gundam pilot for more than just his ability to learn and adapt quickly."

"What are you getting at Luna?"

"What I'm getting at is that that boy is probably a vicious wolf in sheep's clothing." Luna said narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"Hm, maybe... but regardless I still think it was a bad idea to let the kid go. If he gets shot down it'll be bad for us in the long run against these guys and worse if he gets captured he'll definatly talk."

"True, after all he hasn't had the extensive training that me you or any of the other soldiers have. Even if they did put him through hell for that week." Luna said thinking back.

"I do give him one thing though..." Soris said.

"Hm?"

"The kid is stubborn as hell. No matter how many times any of us knocked him down in training he got right back up. And even knowing he was outclassed still looked determined to win." She said looking out the window. "I got a feeling that even it did come down to us having to fight him he's not gonna make it easy for us, amateur or not. Heh... I'm actually looking forward to the challenge." Soris said with a light smile.

"See... I knew you liked the kid too." Luna replied smirking.

"Teh as if..." She replied turning away from Luna.

"Heheh, whatever you say sis... whatever you say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later.

"Ok we'll be entering enemy airspace any moment now." Nena said looking towards the Dark Destiny. "I'll head on in and scan the facility like planned you hang back. I can get closer to the facility without being detected than you can."

"Yeah yeah yeah... whatever... just hurry up ok." Jacob said annoyed as he slowed the Destiny.

"Awww is someone still sore about losing. And to something that's bigger than you too." She smirked taunting him.

"I'm not mad! Just hurry up! The faster you get in the faster you can get out!" He said a little louder than needed.

"Fine you don't have to yell you know." She replied pouting as she flew further down the coast.

"**Master are you okay?"** Destiny asked.

"I'm fine..." He mumbled.

"**Don't worry we'll get her next time."**

"Yeah sure... anyways this is as far as we can go." He said stopping and landing the suit. "Destiny keep a look out for enemies. The last thing I need right now is to have to fight the enemy."

"**Understood."** she replied as he slouched back in the seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nena landed on the edge of a cliff overlooking a large facility in the middle of the a large crater shaped hole. "Hmm... lets see. Guess I'll wait for a few minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob sighed as he sat in thought about everything that's happened to him in his past two weeks. _"Man... a lot sure has happened these past two weeks. First I'm late heading to a big race then I'm in another world being told I have to pilot this thing to save the world... uh.. worlds."_ He thought to himself.

"Sigh... man whats next?"

"**You probably shouldn't have said that... look."** She said as he looked at his radar showing 3 enemy units.

"Oh crap..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nena smirked as she watched the Guyana approaching "I've confirmed the information from level two about the Meister still being alive, and the A-laws have just shown up." She looked at Wang Liu Mei on the monitor "What do ya wanna do mistress? Any suggestions?"

"I will handle it from here." Wang smiled at her "You may return now…"

Nena smiled "Roger that…" she activated the GN drive of the Liang stealth transport and began the return flight to the Villa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man! This is not good... so not good!"

"**Confirming enemies are three GN-X III's! They'll be on top of us in a matter of seconds. At this point avoiding a battle is useless."** She said as her tone became more serious.

"Dammit! Well I guess this is a situation where you shoot first ask questions later. Lets go." And with that said he re-activated his phase shift 2 armor and launched into the air to meet the oncoming threats.

As soon as he got altitude he holstered the high-energy beam rifle and grabbed the Buster rifle at placed it in his right hand as his main weapon. "Ok here goes." Quickly increasing the output to 45 percent he fired on one of the three enemy units vaporizing one suit.

"Ok one down.. two to go." He said as he flew towards the remaining two units.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Well that mission went faster than I thought it would. Huh... is that!... A battle!"_ She thought to herself seeing a massive gold beam streak across the sky and an explosion, which was followed by beam fire.

"Oh man! He just had to go get in a fight didn't he!" She pushed the Liangs GN drives and rushed to the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!" He swore under his breath as he raised the beam shield to block another round of fire from one of the GN-X III's. The second unit tried to run him through from behind with its lance but missed as he juked to the right at the last moment.

This left the GN-X pilot vulnerable and Jacob took advantage as he fired the Buster rifle as the pilot tried to turn around engulfing it in the massive gold beam destroying it.

"Danm you Gundam!" He heard the last pilot shout on an open frequency as it charged him firing its GN Lance beam guns.

Jacob rolled and dodged the shots closing on the suit as it fired. At the last second he dove down and rolled pulling up behind the GN-X III aiming the Buster rifle at the enemy suit and fired once vaporizing it like its two brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nena was aww struck to what she had just seen. "Wow... He just took out two enemy units with ease..." She said to herself. Quickly snapping herself out of her daze she opened a video link with him. "Hey! You ok!?"

"Hmm... Yeah.. why wouldn't I be?" He replied.

"Well considering you were just in combat with two enemy-"

"Three." He said cutting her off.

"Huh?"

"There were three enemy units. I took one out with my first shot then dealt with the other two." He said as she stared at him in slight shock. _"Are you serious! They may have been small fry but for a complete amateur to take out three units like that by himself Gundam or no Gundam is crazy! I swore I was watching a veteran pilot that thing a second ago."_

"Hey something wrong?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Uh.. N-no... nothing. Good job. But we should be going before more show up. Last thing we need is a full on battle at this stage of operations. I'll ask for details later." She said. _"If he's this good after just two weeks of nothing but simulations and basic training then what will he be like with more experience... (Shivers) On second thought I'd rather not think about it."_

"Yeah." With that they both flew back in the direction they came to the Villa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later.

The sun was starting to set as they traveled over the ocean and they could see the Villa in the distance. They had traveled in relative silence since they left the area of his first battle until Nena broke the silence.

"So what happened? How'd you get caught up in that little scrape?" She asked opening the a vid com with him.

"Hm? Don't know. I was waiting like you said and Destiny noticed them closing on the Radar. I guess they were like a patrol team or something. Besides they were coming right for me so I'm pretty sure they saw me as well. So I decided shoot first think later." He responded.

"Hmmm... makes sense I guess. While your Gundam is powerful it not built like ours are. Mainly your armor."

"My armor?"

"Yeah. Your suit doesn't have a GN drive so you can't use the particle dispersion to cover up your signal and your suit isn't made of the armor the other Gundams are made of meaning your more likely to be spotted by enemy radars." Nena explained to him.

"Just perfect. Not only is my suit weaker than the other Gundams but I can't even get the jump on the enemy if I wanted too."

"Hey don't worry about sneak attacks. Cause from what I saw back there even if your Gundam is a little weaker than ours with skills like that you should be just fine." Nena said smiling.

"No. I'm still weak. That was mostly just beginners luck. If I got in a situation like that again I don't think I'll do so well...especially if I have to fight a larger group of enemies."

"Hey cheer up! Have some confidence in yourself! Remember we were all inexperienced like you at one point. But we worked hard and we fought to keep each other and ourselves alive. Just keep working at it and you'll get better too. If what you did in that last fight was anything you've definatly improved."

"Heh... thanks for that." He said with a small smile.

"No problem. Now lets get back."

"Yeah."

"Oh by the way..."

"Hm?"

"Last one there is the rotten egg!" She said laughing as she pushed the Liangs GN drives and took off.

"Dammit girl! Get back here you cheater!" He shouted as he flew after her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Landing inside the hangar Jacob was still thinking about the battle and about what Nena had said how he was spotted by the enemy. _"Man that was to close... I'm gonna have to start training harder if I wanna survive here. This is nothing like any of my "previous" battles. And not as direct either."_

"**Master its okay."** Destiny said making him look up. **"Remember even if that's the case you still have me. And I'll help you as much as I can! Don't be hesitant to rely on me sometimes ok."** She told him with a smile.

Smiling he nodded towards her. "Thanks Destiny... I'll try to come back later. Even if your a A.I. I'm sure you would like to talk about something other than just missions and combat."

"**I would like that."** she responded smiling.

"Cool. I'll be back in a few hours." He said as he opened the hatch. Climbing out he saw Nena already out of the Liang taking her helmet off. _"Danm she looks good in that flight suit." _He thought embarrassed.

Looking up Nena saw him walking towards her. "Well thats a mission complete in my book." She said making him smile some.

"Yeah I guess it is. But I still gotta inform Luna and Soris about what happened. We need to keep each other informed on things like this. Knowing my suits easier to be detected on radar may hinder us later but its better that I found this out early so we can make plans around this." He told her.

"You know you really are something." She replied chuckling.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well your already starting to talk like a soldier somewhat. Your planning your moves ahead and you are already beginning to find ways to turn small weaknesses into your strengths."

"Well I may not be an actual soldier but I've been through A LOT of shit in my past. So while I'm not a veteran soldier you or any of the others I learned enough over the years to learn how to survive. But I'm gonna need more than that to survive 'this' war." He told her seriously.

But then his mood completely changed again back to the smiling if not slightly odd guy. "Anyway I should really be going. The sooner I tell them the sooner I can relax for a while." He said as he walked towards the hangar doors.

Once he was on the other side of the door she looked up at the Dark Destiny Gundam as it stood next to the Mercurius and the Vayeate. _"I wonder what he went through in his past? The way he talked and the look in his eyes made it seem like he was in some form of war before. For that brief moment those weren't the eyes of the goof ball but of a veteran soldier."_

After a few minute of staring at the Dark Destiny she decided just to drop it as her over thinking things again and followed his lead and left out of the hangar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And there's chapter two. I know not as long as chapter one but hey what can ya do? If your wondering if Nena is gonna be paired with my OC then stop. I don't know who my OC will be paired with at the moment or if I even pair him with anybody, but it won't be Nena. He's gonna see her more like a good friend who teases him a lot... maybe a friend with some light benefits... maybe. As for Luna and Soris they're probably gonna be more like older Sisters to him down the road. **

**And for those wondering about his past well lets just say he knows some 'powerful people' and we will more than likely see them in future chapters. Also for those wondering about Destiny... well I'm probably gonna have her express a little more emotions over time. As you can already see she's knows some happiness, anger, worry and is even experiencing some slight jealousy or is at least is beginning to show signs of jealousy, (Though she still doesn't fully understand all of the feelings yet she has and idea of what she's feeling) and even prideful about her speed.**

**Her emotions for Jacob will overtime grow... into what you ask? You'll have to wait and find out.**


End file.
